In a V-type engine of electronic fuel injection type, in which the cylinders have their intake sides disposed in the inside of the letter "V", this invention contemplates providing mixing bodies which extend upwardly from the intake sides to a surging tank having communication with those mixing bodies. In the electronic fuel injection type engine thus constructed, injectors are disposed in the aforementioned mixing bodies thereby to inject a fuel into the mixing bodies. The rate of the fuel to be injected from those injectors is controlled by the signal coming from an air flow meter which is arranged in an intake passage providing communication between an air cleaner and the surging tank. That air flow meter detects the flow rate of intake air passing through the intake passage in terms of a voltage ratio by means of a potentiometer thereby to provide the injectors with the aforementioned signal based upon the detected value. For the potentiometer to function properly, it is necessary to isolate the air flow meter from a heat source and to place it where it will be protected from water. On the other hand, when the vehicular engine of the electronic fuel injection type thus constructed is to be applied to a motorcycle or the like, it is necessary for the devices to be arranged in a limited space in the motorcycle. In order to meet such severe conditions, it is conceivable that the air flow meter be disposed above the surging tank. In the usual motorcycle or the like, however, since the fuel tank is positioned above the surging tank, the space for the fuel tank has to be sacrificed, if the air flow meter is to be disposed above the surging tank, with the resultant defect that sufficient capacity of the fuel tank cannot be retained.